


6座17楼A——人体教学

by Ming1229033071



Category: Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming1229033071/pseuds/Ming1229033071
Relationships: Rev9





	1. Chapter 1

Rev-9X原创女主  
剧情发生在《终结者:黑暗命运》Rev-9被毁之后，晚点车  
（一） 眼  
事情是这样的。  
作为一个中美混血，安娜身体里既有华人的迷信，又有美国人的奔放。所以当她的双层公寓里出现球形闪电时，她脑子里的想法竟然是——难不成是佛祖在为她画的那些有色漫画惩罚她？  
毕竟中国人谈性色变。  
这个认识在她寓居中国的短暂生涯里深有体会。可当她看到闪电中出现的裸男时，她的想法变了。  
也许这是圣诞节礼物？或者是前男友的整蛊游戏？毕竟他可是电影特效界的先锋。  
安娜战战兢兢的走过去，心想，无论是哪种，她都无福消受。  
可这一切在她看到裸男的面容时，想法就变了。  
他多好看啊！  
比起欧美壮汉，安娜更喜欢偏亚洲的长相，就像她走上漫画家这条路，可都是托里奥*的福。  
"喂，你还好吧？"安娜轻触裸男的肌肤，她的手如同爱抚。  
不，安娜，不行。  
安娜努力甩掉脑子里黑色小人给她灌注的猥琐想法。  
可以的安娜。  
白色小人体贴的说：你和戴维已经分手十个月了，你是个身心健康的女人！你需要性生活。  
安娜任由脑子里的两个小人争吵不休，她只是顺从自己的本能，任由目光在男人身上逡巡。  
他的肌肉真美，就算跟摆在安娜桌上的石膏像相比也不遑多让。  
安娜的眼神往他下身扫，她是成人向漫画家，自认为没什么能让她害羞的事，可当她看到陌生男人的下体时，还是忍不住脸红心跳。  
——真有本钱。  
“喂，你醒醒”安娜推了推身边的男人，也许她应该打911？  
好在男人没有让她为难太久，在安娜拿着手机纠结的时候，他睁开了双眼。  
“你醒了？真是太好了，你有没有哪里不舒服？”安娜细细的打量男人，见男人不语，她又连忙提醒到“你……你突然出现在我家，还有奇怪的闪电……“  
“我没别的意思，我只想问问你是不是出了意外，需要帮助吗？“  
安娜囫囵地说了一大串话，见男人一点动静也没有，心下暗暗生恼。  
安娜，你真是个蠢货！  
世界上可没有哪个男人喜欢话痨！  
她很好看，漫展上见过她变装的朋友都称她小梅根*，可这一切掩盖不了她宅女的本质。与躺在地上的裸男相比，她身上也不过是多了件白T恤和纯棉内裤而已。  
“丹……“一直没有说话的男人突然开口了。  
“丹？你叫丹吗？我是安娜”安娜顺手摘下“赶稿专用“的黑框眼镜，又把盘头发的铅笔拿下来，试图让自己看起来漂亮一些。  
在安娜说话的同时，Rev-9扫描了屋子里的一切，这里很正常，就跟数据库里的“人类寓所”没什么不同。  
〖系统〗：……安全。  
〖系统〗：没……没有……发现任务目标。  
任务目标？  
那是什么？  
“丹……丹……”Rev-9记得程序里有样很重要的东西，比“机器人第一定律“更重要。  
那是一个名字。  
“ok，丹，你有什么需要帮助的？”  
安娜将裸男扶到沙发上，又拿过薄毯给他披上。被安娜一通“胡搅蛮缠”，Rev-9受损严重的系统盘变得更加混乱。  
然而这一切安娜并不知晓，她只知道眼前的男人又呆又萌，小狗般湿润的双眼里满是无辜，叫人看一眼就忍不住心生怜爱。  
“丹”安娜叹了口气“你家在哪？我开车送你回去”  
“我没有家”  
“我很抱歉……”安娜为自己的鲁莽而愧疚，他一定时遭遇了很不幸的事。  
“你的手机呢？你可以与朋友联系“  
“没有“  
“没有什么？“安娜不解的问道，她倒了杯水放在丹面前，丹看了一眼，却没有喝。  
〖系统〗：水。  
〖系统〗：H₂O。  
〖系统〗：由氢、氧两种元素组成的无机物，在常温常压下为无色无味的透明液体。是最常见的物质之一，是包括人类在内所有生命生存的重要资源，也是生物体最重要的组成部分。  
当然，这和他没关系。  
他不知道自己是什么，但肯定不是人类。  
“没有什么？“  
“没有手机，没有朋友“  
这下轮到安娜吃惊了，显然，在她眼里，没有手机远比凭空出现的裸男更让人不可置信。  
“好吧”安娜干巴巴的说道，她无意识的拿起桌上的水杯饮了一口。  
全然忘了这本是她为对面男人准备的。  
而Rev-9，也就是丹，正在默默地给这个人类女性打分。  
〖系统〗：智商110，正常偏下；身高170cm，体重50kg，娇小纤弱，战斗能力：8%；灵敏度：11%；精神力：2%；扛打击程度：5%……  
——统统不及格。  
这个结论让Rev-9心中滋生了一种无名的情绪，他还不知道，这叫沮丧。  
他一向是最优秀的，却落到了一个蠢货手里。  
Rev-9强行关闭系统程序，让自己进入短暂的休眠状态。  
安娜看男人一眨眼的功夫就睡着了，心下更是怜惜，他看上去累极了。

*注：里奥，《黑客帝国》男主角，由基努李维斯饰演  
*注：梅根·福克斯，《变形金刚2》女主角  
*注：机器人第一定律：科幻小说家艾萨克·阿西莫夫的设定，第一定律为机器人不得伤害人，或任人受到伤害而无所作为


	2. Chapter 2

（二） 耳  
安娜怀疑丹是模特，因为他的外表，也因为他的体重，在安娜把丹扶回房间时她就发现了，他轻得吓人。  
试想哪个女人能一把抱起成年男人？  
她上网搜了半天新闻，没找到任何与“模特”有关的事故，搜索“球星闪电”倒是看到了墨西哥城的乱子*和著名华裔作家的科幻小说*。  
她关了花洒，拉开浴室的大门，一瞬间，水蒸气都向外涌，而白烟之中站着个赤条条的男人。  
安娜吓得尖叫起来。  
“丹！”  
“安娜？”  
“是我”安娜拍着胸脯，她差点被他吓死！  
“你怎么不穿衣服？”  
丹侧着脑袋，不解的问“穿衣服？“他看向赤条条的安娜，不明白她的意思。  
安娜发现自己给他做了个极不好的示范。  
她可不想叫他误以为自己是个轻浮放荡的女人。  
在她草草套上浴袍的一瞬，丹的手伸向了她。  
“天呐，他是喜欢我吗？他是想要我吗？我应该接受还是拒绝？”如果不是怕破坏气氛，安娜简直要发疯般的尖叫起来，她还想打电话给她最好的，也是全世界最古怪的闺蜜诉说她的奇遇。  
就连夸张的日韩漫画里都不敢出现这样的剧情！  
显然，她低估了现实世界的奇幻程度。  
丹的手终于落在了它的目的地上，那是浴袍的衣襟。  
“我们发展的……会不会太快了”安娜小声的嘟囔，只有她自己知道，她已经腿软了。  
丹的眼神如一个初生的孩子一般纯洁无辜，他的身上却如变戏法一般变出了一件与安娜身上毫无二致的浴袍。  
安娜瞪大了眼。  
“这是魔法？”  
安娜伸手摸了摸丹的前襟，这次她真是冲着浴袍去的，绝不是为了胸肌。  
对于自己未知的事物，丹习惯用沉默做回答。这种感觉太怪太陌生，他不理解怎么会有他未知的事，他是无所不知的全能……  
丹晃了晃脑袋，想要让自己清醒一些，可无论他怎么摇晃，脑子里都是一片空白。  
他的举动激发了安娜的母性，她非但不觉得丹是个怪物，反倒觉得他像只无家可归的可怜狗崽。  
天知道她已经给他脑补了一场“备受科学怪人摧残，而从实验室里出逃”的大戏。  
“丹，你可以在这里住下，这里很安全”  
“谢谢”丹知道，他应该道谢，这源于本能。“服务人类”是铭刻在他“出厂守则”里的重要条款。虽然不知出了什么差错。但事实已经很明显了，眼前这个女人，是他的主人。  
他看着书桌上的素描，素描中的男人闭着双眼，眉目柔和，这是他。  
丹的感觉真是糟透了，他甚至想不起来自己的型号，他成了一个机器人黑户！他查不到自己的功能，查不到女人的购买记录，最重要的是，他不知道自己能为她做什么。  
显然，他不是洗碗机或者宠物狗之流，他要高级的多，他能进行复杂的计算和独立思考，他还要高大的身材和俊朗的外貌。  
他看着女人红润的脸蛋，仿佛猜到了自己的作用。  
也许。  
他是个性爱机器人。

好机器不应该嫌弃主人，而是辅佐他们、帮助他们。  
而眼前的女人明显需要他的帮助。  
丹的听力很敏锐，他清晰的识别到女人变得焦灼的鼻息，还有她血液流动的速度，这全都在提醒她，女人进入了发情期。  
作为一个性爱机器人，丹的脑袋里关于这方面的知识却少的可怜。  
他再次为自己哀悼，他很清楚他是最棒的，就算他是个扫地机，也会是最棒的，可却不知出了什么意外，要让他遭受这些非常人能忍受的痛苦。  
他不知该如何为他的主人服务。  
“不能让人发现……”这是丹第一次出现“自我意识”。  
好的机器人应该及时向主人反馈他的问题，然后进厂返修，严重的，应该送去机器人回收站进行“处理”。  
而他却从脑袋里搜出几句干巴巴的话。  
“上天赋予人类看、听、闻、触、尝的感官。五大感官的刺激加之肌肤之亲，便能极大地唤起人的性欲。*”  
“低沉浑厚的声音令女性震撼*”  
“倒三角身材，就是肩宽胯窄、臂粗腿细的男性最能迷倒女人。*”  
丹仅从书面化的“教材“里为自己下一步举动做出了完美的规划，他脱了浴袍，向主人展示他的”倒三角身材“，他没有错过安娜看他时眼里流露的经验与垂涎。  
“安娜……”他刻意压低嗓音，他知道，有些女人喜欢被称“主人”而有的则不。  
他推断安娜时后者。  
果然，女人眼中越发湿润，而丹敢打赌，她湿的不止这一处。  
他用轻柔的手法脱掉了女人的浴袍，在他的爱抚下，女人如一只欢快的猫，眯着眼发出咕噜咕噜的叫唤。  
“丹……“  
女人在索吻，而丹没有理由拒绝。  
他生涩的亲吻取悦了女人。  
她主动将舌头伸进他口中，邀他起舞。  
这本是他该做的举动，却因为未知的错误，让女人抢了先。丹不悦的小小咬了她一口，他的光脑里还记录着一句“适当的疼痛感亦能增加女性的欢愉”。  
安娜已经软成了一滩水，等她醒过神时，她正躺在自己的床上，男人的身下。  
“丹，要我”  
丹陷入了迷茫，他不知下一个步骤是什么。  
他思索的时间太久，久到让安娜从情欲中清醒过来，她不解的看着丹，然后发现了一件极重要的事。  
——丹或许并不喜欢她。  
他没有硬。

*注：《终结者:黑暗命运》格蕾丝初登场的地方  
*注：《球状闪电》刘慈欣创作的长篇科幻小说  
*注：戴维•巴斯David Buss与辛迪•梅斯顿Cindy Meston著《女人的性爱动机》


	3. Chapter 3

（三） 口  
丹不是第一次上街，但他记不起来上一次是什么时候了。  
“给”  
安娜把圣诞图样的纸杯递给丹。  
“我猜你喜欢意式烘焙的咖啡豆”  
但显然，安娜猜错了，丹只喝了一口就皱起了眉。  
安娜感到沮丧，“约会日”并没有开好头，而接下来的行程则更加糟糕，因为她把丹弄丢了！  
安娜第一百零一次暗骂自己愚蠢。  
丹淳真的如同一个孩子，而且还身负奇特的能力，这就跟中国俗语中所说的“匹夫无罪,怀璧其罪”一般。  
她必须快点找到他！  
可她高估了自己的能力，日暮已至，丹仍不见踪影。  
她在绝望之下拨打了911，即使她的直觉告诉她，这是个会让她后悔的决定。  
警察是在“擎天柱“和”大黄蜂“*的模型下找到丹的。  
或者说，是在模型的残骸旁找到丹的。  
纽约的警察，从来不是善茬。  
黑人女警拔出格洛克手枪，一步步、谨慎的往前走，多年的从业经验告诉她，这个看似无辜的男孩是个极端的危险分子。  
她把报警的亚裔女孩推到一旁，这种事她见多了。华人女孩和白人“男友”，在北美，这类型的凶杀案一年发生不下二十起。  
“丹！”  
男孩被女人的叫声唤醒，他眼神迷茫的朝一行警察，或者说，朝被一行警察围在正中的女孩看来。  
〖系统〗：滋……滋……  
〖系统〗：滋……危险……滋……  
在看到两个巨形机甲时被激活的智脑发出警报。  
然而嘈杂的电流只是搅得丹更加头疼，也更加暴躁。  
暴躁。  
这不是机器人应有的秉性。  
而丹已经忽略了这一点，他的眼中只能看见一样东西——他的敌人。  
丹的速度快得不像人类，还不待女警做出“劝慰“或警告，他们就都已经躺在地上，和大地来了次深吻。  
安娜不通世事的原因，主要来源于她老学究的爹地，公主病的妈咪和自己“宅腐”的个性，可即便如此，她也知道，他们惹麻烦了。  
大麻烦。  
此刻，安娜已逃离了案发现场，她望着中央公园的冰场发呆，夜幕降临，冰场上早已没有其他人的踪影，她觉得自己真是失败极了，她果然不适合约会，所以她无法责备每一个前男友，即便他们最终都变成了床伴。  
“亲爱的安娜，你很美，可你太不解风情了，我需要的是女友，是妻子，而不是应召女郎”  
好的，曾拜倒在她水手服下的男人是这样说她的。  
还有，听听看这个。  
“安娜，你是个成年人了，你不能总让人照顾”  
“你不能总沉浸在漫画的世界里，我敢打赌，你甚至分不清波士顿莴苣和甘蓝*”  
老天，没人能分得清。  
“你很担心？”丹好不容易清除了脑子里的杂音，看到走神的安娜，他出声询问。  
“丹，袭警是大罪名，他们发现你就糟了”  
“不必担心，他们不会发现”  
丹不会告诉安娜，他已经用数据流扰乱敌人的颅神经，他们甚至不会记得今天下午发生过的一切。如果不是安娜拉着他“逃跑”，现在那些人类，恐怕已经是冰冷的尸体了。  
安娜松了口气，勉强的冲丹笑了笑。  
这个笑容差劲极了，即使是没有面部模拟识别技术的初代机器人都比它强。  
丹看了眼眼前黑灯瞎火的冰场，突然就弄懂了女主人的脑回路。  
而一台好机器，应该满足主人的一切诉求。  
他拉着女主人走到冰场旁的长椅边，然后俯下身，为她换上她的白色冰鞋。  
“丹……或许我们应该回去“  
丹看着女主人的表情，认真的分析她说话的真实程度。  
真是矛盾。  
她的眼里既有渴望，又有害怕，还要不舍和沮丧。  
谎言率78%，真实率22%。  
丹选择留下，他打了个响指，冰场周围昏黄的灯光竟霎时变得温暖又明亮。  
而丹在暖黄色的迷人灯光下，朝她伸出手。  
安娜无法拒绝一个有着奶油般皮肤，小狗般双眼和温和微笑的男孩，她把手放在他的掌心，然后随着他的步伐，冰上起舞。  
安娜滑冰很有一手，可丹显然比她更好。  
他自信又迷人，仿佛世界上没有能难倒他的事。  
“丹……你到底是什么？”冰冷的寒风夹杂着细雪的微粒擦过安娜的耳边，她裸露在外头的脸蛋被冻得红成一片。  
丹步履不停，只是微微歪着脑袋，脑中庞大的信息流和复杂的算法使他变得迟钝。  
他的口张了又闭，断断续续的说了一句。  
“我……我是你的……”  
我是你的机器人。

嘴是用来做什么的？  
用来吃饭，用来接吻，用来说情话。

*注：《变形金刚》中的角色  
*注：两种都是沙拉常用蔬菜


	4. Chapter 4

（四） 鼻  
“她相当激动，也很混乱，她渴望我的慰藉。我于是关掉电灯，缓慢且温柔地褪去她的衣服，也褪去自己的，然后彼此拥抱。在这下着雨的暖夜里，我们赤身裸体，却没有些微寒意。黑暗中，我和直子静静地探索对方。我问她，轻轻地用手覆着她的乳房……”*  
丹是极聪明的，这体现在他超强的学习能力，还有模仿能力上。  
也不知他封存在智脑里的是怎样的记忆，但日渐清晰的算法和强化的硬件让他隐隐觉得——人类是极其低等的存在。  
丹赶忙把这种不合规的想法抛出脑袋。  
正当他准备继续研读“课本”时，他嗅到了奇怪的气味，这让他不得不放下手边的《飞往巴黎的末班机》*。  
从安娜的外貌，很容易就能推断出她的亚洲血脉，因此丹的研习读物，大多以亚洲文学为主，可惜，他忽略了安娜体内的另一半血统，也忽视了安娜的职业。  
这注定了她不会像一个传统的、保守的亚洲女性一样“安分守己”。  
“安娜？”  
腥甜的气味伴随着奇怪的、有规律的响动从安娜的卧室里传来。  
丹对安娜的房间了如指掌，这个声音不像是房间里的机器造成的，那会是什么呢？也许是因为陌生的味道，又或许是因为对未知事物的困惑，总知，这感觉叫丹很不好受。  
“我能进去吗？”  
“不……啊……不行”  
安娜慌乱的声音里夹杂着欢愉，这点根本不用分析，哪怕是个愚蠢的人类也能一下子听出来。  
“安娜在做让自己感到欢愉的事，并且不想让他发现“，这就是丹得出的结论。  
在安娜看不见的门背后，丹的眼神变得深邃可怖。若是安娜看到此时的他，一定会发现，她捡回家的根本不是受伤的狗崽，而是森林里的狼王。  
咔哒。  
门开了。  
安娜因为惊吓，手上一用力，把按摩棒狠狠的往腹内一捅，这个任性举动的下场就是她把自己送上了高潮。  
她整个人瘫软在床上，身上披着薄汗，肌肉还细细的痉挛着。  
“安娜？”  
腥甜的味道越来越重，这叫丹忍不住靠近她，想要仔细分辨气味的来源。  
安娜此时已无暇顾及丹是怎么进入锁着的房间的，也忘了丹敲门时她的羞耻感，她迷醉的沉浸在高潮的余韵里。  
丹眯着眼，自床上拾起了一个湿漉漉的“玩具”。  
他打开开关，按摩棒发出有规律的震动，顶端如鸡蛋大的装饰还耀武扬威的打着转，他将这根东西举到安娜面前。  
略带无辜的质问到：“它比我好吗？”  
安娜好不容易才从快感中缓过神来，听到丹的问话，顿时腰肢一软。  
作为一个R-21*作者，她很清楚，勾引的最高境界是无声的勾引，最高级的诱惑是不经意的诱惑，她也很清楚，她下面又渗水了。  
她忍不住蜷起光溜溜的身子，试图把自己蜷成一只蜗牛，来躲避丹的问题。  
丹显然不容许自己被一个低级的，无脑的弱智玩具取代。  
他脱了裤子，露出自己吓人的分身，把它抵在安娜的大腿根轻轻研磨。  
他没有急躁的进入安娜，而是学着“读本“里的流程，爱抚爱娜浑圆的乳房。  
“这是什么？“丹很清楚自己的优势，人类总喜欢同情弱小，尤其是女人。  
安娜扭动了一下，她这个举动太多别扭，甚至连丹都分不清她是想从自己手里抢回性器官还是想要得到更多的抚摸。  
“这是乳房（breast）”安娜的声音很小。  
丹笑了一下，略带雀跃的对安娜说道：“我知道，这是‘奶子（bubby）’“  
安娜愣住了，她不知道丹是从哪里学会这种名词的。  
“不对吗？“丹认真的盯着手中的嫩肉，露出了不解的神情。  
“书上说‘奶子’是用来哺育后代的，对吗？“  
“……对“安娜声如蚊讷。  
“书上还说‘奶子’是吸的“丹的大眼睛亮闪闪的盯着安娜，直把安娜看得心虚的别过脑袋”安娜，告诉我，它能吸吗？“  
丹说话的时候，手指还不忘在乳头上打转。  
“……不，不行“  
安娜想要丹，她听到自己的拒绝后心中忍不住唾骂起自己那该死的矜持。  
果不其然，丹满脸沮丧，可他也没放下手中之物，而是进一步的追问到“可是书上说，吸它会使女人感到愉悦”  
上帝，若不是清楚丹的来历，安娜简直要以为丹是在诱惑她。  
“……是……是的”  
安娜磕磕绊绊的回答到。  
下一秒，冰冷细滑的舌舔上了她的皮肤。安娜的脑中联想起了正在吐信子的毒蛇。  
察觉到女人的分神，丹把口中的朱果重重一咬，惊得安娜发出尖叫。  
“丹！“  
“安娜，这样不对吗？“  
“当然不对，你看，都流血了“安娜看着乳房上带着血迹的牙印，叹了口气。  
丹垂着头，叫人看不清他的表情。  
安娜摸了摸丹的脑袋，低声的说“应该这样”  
然后她亲吻丹胸前的小豆。  
这一段时间里，丹发现了关于自己身体的许多秘密，例如，它是一个几乎不可摧毁的变形机，它试着在无人察觉的时候从两百公里外的悬崖上往下跳，结果是悬崖底砸出了一个深坑，而它却毫发无损。例如，它是液态金属组成，而这种金属目前的地球上并没有技术能制造。例如，它有超强的自愈能力，身体上的每个伤口都能在一瞬间得到修复。  
然而这一切，都不如这一刻的发现来的让人震惊。  
因为它察觉到，连痛感都不曾有过的皮肤产生了奇妙的感觉。  
“还要”  
这是一种很奇妙的感觉，丹不知该如何形容，他只能通过不断的索取来加深这种记忆。  
安娜笑了笑，她的鼻息喷在丹的皮肤上。  
如果安娜此刻能感同身受，她会用她那常年磨炼在漫画脚本中的语言告诉丹“这种感觉就像羽毛亲吻胴体，又像肌肤下有蚂蚁爬动，这种感觉叫‘痒’“  
丹闭着眼睛享受了一会儿，然后他总算记起了自己的职责。  
他一翻身将安娜压在身下，用舌舔遍她的身体，甚至连本来就湿透了的花穴也没放过，在他的口舌侍奉下，变得更加狼狈不堪。  
“安娜，安娜“丹的声音很平缓，并没有情动时的难以自制，但安娜从中察觉了一丝难以分辨的缠绵和无助。  
“我在这里，我会一直都在“  
唇瓣与唇瓣难舍难分。  
“那我能进去吗？”  
安娜垂眸看了眼丹的硬物，心里松了口气，她可没忘记上次的经历。  
她轻笑着，游刃有余的爱抚那根勃起的硬物。  
丹舔着她的耳朵，他早就发现了，比起唇，安娜的耳朵更敏感。  
他的舔弄情色极了，这是无师自通的举动，或者是举一反三的天赋。  
他的舌划过她的耳廓，然后钻进她的耳蜗，在安娜发出难耐的娇吟时，作恶多端的舌头退了出来，而牙齿却粉末登场，他咬住她的耳垂，然后将她耳朵的大半含在嘴里。  
安娜甚至不能确定，此时的自己是否失禁了。  
“我能进去吗？”丹带着笑意问到，笑意里有多少恶意只有他自己知道。  
“该死的……别问了，快进来！”  
“遵命“  
在安娜发出幼猫般的哀叫时，丹把坚硬的、粗长的分身，插入了女主人的阴道。

*注：村上春树《挪威的森林》  
*注：《飞往巴黎的末班机》作者：渡边淳一  
*注：R-21, 一种分级制度。参照R-18的注释，即包含比较深度的性、暴力、恐怖、青少年可能会模仿的不良行为等内容的作品  
*注：breast与bubby的区别，一个是常规用语，一个是俚语


	5. Chapter 5

（五） 手  
在圣地亚哥漫展*来临之前，安娜和丹过了段胡天胡地的日子。  
丹……  
他是性爱之神。  
安娜一度怀疑自己会死在床上。  
他穿着安娜新买的衬衫和定做的灰色西服，下身却空空如也，他一本正经的把玩着安娜的乳房，显得对他们很感兴趣的样子。  
或者应该说，他对安娜身上与自己不同的部位，都极有兴趣。  
“这是什么？安娜？”  
丹的手指伸到二人交合的地方，揉搓着蚌肉顶端的小珠。  
安娜把他挟的更紧了。  
这是自然反应，当然，也是她故意的举动。  
这招在她的前男友们身上可谓百试百灵。  
可丹是不同的，在安娜突如其来的紧致裹挟中，他非但没有吐露精华，反倒是变得愈发雀跃。他亲吻安娜的耳垂，趁女孩放松之际，把自己还露在外头的小半截阳具往里塞了塞。  
安娜浑身抽搐，她支着脑袋，脊骨突兀可怜。  
这副惨象非但不能激起丹的怜爱，反倒是加深了他施虐的欲望。  
“说谎的安娜，你明明很精神“丹弹了弹充血的花珠，然后放慢了动作，静静享受媚肉的包裹。  
“告诉我，这是什么？“丹的手指来到安娜的乳房上，那上头已满是红痕。  
“……乳头……“  
“好安娜“见到安娜配合，丹显得很高兴，他兴奋的结果就是阳具在安娜的腹内横冲直撞。  
他伸手抹去安娜唇边失控的口涎，问道：“乳头是用来做什么的？“  
“用来哺乳……“  
“说谎“丹不满意这个答案，他重重的掐了红果一下。  
他亲吻安娜的脖颈，大发善心的给予安娜多一次机会。  
“……用来吸的“安娜自暴自弃的答道。  
“吸了会怎样？“丹的问话还在继续。  
“……会爽“  
丹的眼中暗光闪耀，他一口叼住被欺负的充血的红果，一边抬头看安娜。  
“爽吗？“  
安娜知道他正在观察自己，而这个时候说谎的下场，她可不愿再领教，她真诚的回答到“爽…“  
丹的阳具停在安娜阴道的尽头细细碾磨，他凑到安娜耳边亦有所指的问道：“这又是什么，为什么你有我没有？“  
安娜如一只失智的兽一般，困在名唤“丹“的牢笼里苦苦挣扎。  
“不，我不知道“  
“说谎“丹像惩罚般往紧闭的神秘之门狠狠撞击了两下。  
“你这个口是心非的女人“在丹捅开女人宫口时，附身在她耳边轻声说。  
……这话真耳熟。  
安娜后知后觉的想，随即她发出一声尖叫。  
“你偷看我的漫画？”  
宫腔里的高热柔软让丹眯起了双眼，这感觉比躺在复原液里还要好。  
他见安娜浑身泛着红粉，一下子难以分析她的真实情绪。但他很清楚，对付安娜什么才是最有效的招数。  
他垂着眼帘，露出可怜兮兮的表情。  
“我需要学习”  
“去他娘的学习，放过我吧丹，我的腰要断了”  
天知道丹干了她多久，她觉得阴道已经不出水了。  
“安娜……”丹像只即将被主人抛弃的小狗一样，拿他的脑袋蹭安娜的脸。像是为了证明自己的价值，他还对安娜吹嘘到“我还可以更深……”  
埋在体内的粗硬仿佛要应和他的话，跃跃欲试的跳动了两下，这个举动吓得安娜双手紧按腹部。  
“那我就要死了！”  
……  
安娜看着餐桌旁如“贤妻良母”一般的丹，心中懊恼不已，也许她对丹太过严苛了。丹并没有错，他只是在讨好自己罢了。  
就像她青春期时为了美式足球队队长做过的蠢事一样  
她朝丹招招手，轻声的表达自己的歉意“抱歉，丹，我不该对你那么凶”  
丹蹲在安娜的椅子旁一言不发。  
安娜继续解释到“你知道的，7月的漫展对我很重要，我必须赶完这本作品”  
丹将脑袋枕在安娜的大腿上，这个举动让安娜微微一笑。  
爱撒娇。  
她边用五指梳着丹的黑发边说到“而且……我有些吃不消“  
丹终于肯正眼看安娜了。  
“吃不消？“  
安娜红着脸，有些别扭的说“……下面怪怪的“  
闻言，丹掰开了安娜的大腿，得益于安娜在家的着衣习惯，她的湿漉漉的内裤一下子暴露在丹的眼前。  
“湿了……“丹伸手轻触内裤边缘。  
这个不含猥亵的举动却激得安娜又喷出了一股淫液。  
天知道丹哪来这么大的力气，他轻而易举的将安娜搬到桌上，就像她是一个没有重量的洋娃娃。  
他脱下安娜不堪得内裤丢在一旁，然后将头凑近她的腿心细细打量。  
这个动作太羞耻，安娜忍不住想要合上大腿。  
而丹显然不会让她如愿，他擒住安娜的两条腿往两边掰，更让人惊讶的事，他舔了安娜最要命的地方。  
“丹！“  
安娜抓紧了丹肩头的衣料，大腿根不住的颤抖。  
“别怕安娜，不会疼的“  
安娜咬紧下唇，在容忍与享受中，再次向丹妥协。

*注：美国最大的漫展


	6. Chapter 6

（六） 脑（一）  
圣地亚哥。  
今夜注定是不眠夜。  
自格蕾丝*死后，丹妮开始跟着莎拉·康纳*四处流浪。  
老实说，莎拉绝对不是个好室友。  
她喜欢把薯片吃的到处都是，还有她动不动就攻击人的坏习惯。  
丹妮已无家可归，但她可不愿像莎拉那样过着被人通缉，四处躲藏的生活。  
好吧，莎拉并没有躲藏。  
她一如既往的嚣张。  
“嘿，快看，那是美国队长的翘臀！“莎拉将丹妮的视线引向一个角色扮演者，等丹妮一转头，就再也找不到莎拉的身影了。  
“该死！“这是丹妮第一百次中计。  
莎拉总喜欢玩这种“突然消失“又”突然出现“的小游戏。  
丹妮不得不在诺大的展厅里漫无目的的闲逛起来，她边打电玩边说服自己，也许这是莎拉的好意，她想让自己好好享受这场热闹的“游戏“。  
该死！该死！  
与其在这吵吵闹闹的环境里，丹妮更愿意去沙漠练习射击或者回汽车旅馆好好睡上一觉。  
失去了亲人和格蕾丝的她已经不配享有任何娱乐，唯有复仇，才是她活下去的唯一目的。  
这是个哲学问题，在一定会到来的未来里，她深信自己会与格蕾丝再次相遇。  
而这次，换她保护格蕾丝。

安娜放下手中的漫画，漫画的内容让人脸红耳赤，老实说，连她这样心如死水的人都被撩得春心萌动。  
摊主是个貌美的亚洲女孩，她给了安娜一个善意的微笑。  
亚洲人一向给人年龄成谜的错觉。  
就像这个女孩，任谁看都像是在校学生，怎么也无法将她与情色漫画联系在一起，然而这都不是让丹妮吃惊的事，真正让丹妮感到震惊的是，她见到了女孩身边那张熟悉的，令人憎恶的面孔。  
丹妮不知用了多大的努力才压抑住把枪的冲动，她冲面前“绯红女巫“*的扮演者问道”那是谁？“  
她的口气不太好，不过“绯红女巫“并没有跟她计较，在这里的人，大多都有自己的怪癖。  
“你问的是小梅根？“  
“那个男人是谁？“丹妮浑身的细胞都叫嚣起来。  
“那是小梅根的新男友，一个浑身充满橙花沐浴露香味的小可爱，他害羞极了，别打他的主意”  
像是为了应证“绯红女巫”的话，正被两人讨论的男人朝身旁的女人露出了一个浅浅的笑。  
他怎么敢笑！他凭什么笑！  
丹妮是愤怒的，理智与情感在她脑中互相撕扯。  
“不，他不是Rev-9，那台该死的机器已经销毁了，和T-800一起毁的，这是我们亲眼所见“  
“对，一定是这样，那台杀人机器身上怎么可能有沐浴露的的香味，还是娘娘腔的橙花味，这一定不是它”  
“慢着，莎拉说过，这些机器擅长模仿复制，也许这是另一台‘终结者’“  
“丹妮，杀了他，你所作的一切不就是为了向‘终结者‘复仇吗！“  
“丹妮，想想格蕾丝！“  
丹妮在原地发呆的时间太久，连莎拉突然出现在眼前都没有察觉。  
“嘿，我的朋友，玩的开心吗”莎拉一手拿着热狗，一手举着可乐，显然，她玩的开心极了。  
“莎拉……我好像看到‘终结者‘了”  
……  
老实说，把这个消息告诉莎拉不是个好主意。  
但是丹妮别无选择，背负着秘密的感觉很不好受，这种时候同盟者就显得极为珍贵。  
“我要去杀了那台机器”  
“也许不是他”  
莎拉听不得辩解，关于“终结者”的一切是她的死穴，她听见丹妮的话顿时叫喊起来“难道你也被他洗脑了吗？你想放过他？”莎拉冷笑连连“你不杀他，就等着他来杀你吧，还有你父亲，你哥哥*，你的格蕾丝”  
“住口！“丹妮拔出“沙漠之鹰“*目露凶光的对莎拉说道”我们走“  
“别命令我“莎拉嘟哝一声，自背包里拿出M249*，这就是漫展的好处，哪怕你光明正大的持械，别人也只会当你是军事爱好者。

安娜的漫画比想象中更受欢迎，漫展仅过去了一天，限量本就已销售一空。  
安娜躺在酒店的大床上听着浴室里传来的水声，心中生出了一个好主意。  
丹泡在浴缸里，脑中飞快的倒放着今天遇到的事物。  
他很清楚的感觉到敌意。  
暗处的敌人，这个认知让丹极为不安。  
他不害怕，但他厌恶事情不受掌控的感觉。  
正当他准备入侵州政府的网络确认公路监控时，穿着泳衣的安娜走进了浴室。  
她穿的是一件黑色的比基尼，薄薄的几块布料根本遮不住她的好身材，反倒显得欲拒还迎，更加诱人。  
丹把脑子里复杂的算法放在一旁，伸手将女主人拉入浴缸之中，这个任性的举动让浴缸中的水疯狂的抗议，它们逃逸到浴室的地板上。  
然而这只是个开端，随着两人的进一步动作，更多的水涌了出去。  
在安娜享受到高潮之后，丹自安娜的身体里退出去。这个举动让安娜心疼极了。安娜想起在两人初次交媾时，自己问的白痴问题。  
“你为什么还不射？“  
“射什么？“  
“精液“  
丹很困惑，他没有这样东西，他据实回答了。  
安娜眼神里流露出的震惊和惋惜却让丹误会了。误以为没有精液就不能使女主人得到满足。  
“……但我可以给你别的东西“  
然而他的女主人却拒绝再讨论这个话题。  
现在，安娜重新想起这件事，她令丹坐在浴缸上，自己则跪在水中为男人口交。  
丹想告诉安娜，别白费功夫了，他根本没有她想要的那样东西。  
可女人的口中太过温暖。  
他忍不住想要多呆一会儿。  
女人将自己弄得口舌酸软，再次情动，她用柔嫩的脸蛋蹭男人不曾软下来的阴茎，口中喃喃到：“好喜欢，好喜欢丹“  
若丹此时看一眼镜子，一定会被自己温柔的眼神吓到。  
他把女人抱到自己腿上，让她坐在自己怀中，坚挺的分身自下而上将女人贯穿，如一条穿在铁签上的活鱼。  
他用双手罩住女人饱满的肉球，不让它们随着撞击剧烈跳动，那样会使女人感到疼痛。  
“丹……“女人的大腿根因为长久的摩擦通红一片，宫腔猛地锁紧，一股淫液自女人身体深处溢出，浇灌在男人坚硬如铁的阴茎上。  
男人思索了一下，做了个决定，他慢慢的放松自己，将自己注入女人体内。  
安娜瞪大了双眼，她清楚的知道，男人射出的不是精液，那是比精液更冰冷，更充实的，更大量的东西。  
它们在一瞬间就灌满了女人的宫腔，并且，丝毫没有出来的意向。  
“这是什么？“  
丹微笑着亲吻女人汗涔涔的下颌。  
“这是我的一部分，替我好好保管它“  
女人的小腹微微凸起，她在疲惫和满足中睡前。而丹则目露凶光的看着窗外，现在，他要去会会那两位不速之客。

“他有女友，有感情，这不是机器该有的个性“  
莎拉发出轻蔑的笑声“你忘了T-800吗，他可是连老婆都有了，这些机器最擅长伪装和欺骗“  
丹妮闭上了嘴。  
随着男人的到来，丹妮发现，就算她有千百个理由，她还是无法掩盖对他的杀意，就算他是人类，她依旧恨他。  
就凭这张脸，他就该死。  
她的动作比她的脑子更快，这次，她下手没有迟疑，她一枪就贯穿了丹的脑袋。  
莎拉被丹妮的果敢吓了一跳，她的目光紧紧锁定在倒在地上的男人身上。  
也许这真是人类……  
男人倒在地上，额上是明显的弹孔。  
不过下一秒，经验丰富的莎拉发现了问题，男人没有流血！  
她走上前，补了一颗M67，她知道，终结者不是轻易就能消灭的，尤其是号称最强的Rev-9型终结者。  
火光之中，一个男人的身影若隐若现。  
“丹……丹……丹妮……”  
〖系统〗：自动激活1%……7%……23%……75%……100%。  
〖系统〗：启动。  
〖系统〗：发现任务目标。  
〖系统〗：锁定任务目标——丹妮拉·拉莫斯。

*注：格蕾丝，《终结者：黑暗命运》女主之一，麦肯兹·戴维斯饰演  
*注：莎拉·康纳，《终结者》系列女主角，琳达·汉密尔顿饰演  
*注：约翰·康纳，《终结者》系列主要角色，莎拉·康纳的儿子  
*注：绯红女巫，《X战警》中万磁王的女儿  
*注：《终结者：黑暗命运》中，丹妮的父亲哥哥以及格蕾丝全都死在终结者Rev-9手里，莎拉这里是在故意挑衅  
*注：沙漠之鹰：手枪名称  
*注：M249，又称大菠萝，机枪型号  
*注：M67，手榴弹型号


	7. Chapter 7

（七） 脑（二）  
丹再次失踪了。  
安娜欲哭无泪，这里可不是她熟悉的纽约。  
也许他只是出去逛逛。  
安娜不停的安慰自己，可坐在摊位上的她却频频走神。  
“你看起来很不好“  
丹妮不知道自己是出于什么心态才出现在安娜面前的。  
“你的男朋友呢？“  
安娜有些疑惑的看着眼前的拉美裔女郎。  
“我没有恶意……我……只是……我和他是旧相识了“  
丹妮说罢，安娜的眼中惊喜乍现。  
“你是丹的朋友？“  
朋友？不，不是，我们是仇人。  
“丹？”丹妮好奇的问道。  
“我认识他时，他不叫这个名“她温和的笑了笑，她这一身亲和力可不是盖的，毕竟她可是未来的人类领袖。  
这个话题叫安娜心下一凉。  
她突然发现自己一点都不了解“丹“，他从来没说过这是他的名字，还有他那谜一般的身世。  
她对他一无所知。  
丹妮从安娜茫然的举措中得到了自己想要的答案，她看着懵懂的女孩，联想起一年前的自己，她，一个普通的汽车厂女工，遇到了天神般降临的格蕾丝。  
这个想法让她的铁石心肠软化。  
“我叫丹妮“  
……  
“怎么样？“莎拉早已等得不耐烦了。  
“她不知道Rev-9的下落“丹妮的眼神恢复了以往的果敢坚定。  
“狗屎，我就知道，要杀他没这么容易“莎拉用拳头重重的砸向方向盘。  
而展场内，安娜正在回想丹妮的言行举动。  
丹妮……丹妮……丹……  
也许，丹真的不是“他“的名字。  
安娜摸着自己微微凸起的小腹。  
心中翻腾起阵阵难过。

Rev-9盯着自己的手臂瞧，这是昨晚受损最严重的地方，而现在，它已完好无损。  
Rev-9将自己的身体一分为二，人形的身体留下炭黑骨架，而液态金属的部分则维持拟人形态。  
说起液态金属……Rev-9想起了一件很重要的事。  
这催促着他尽早去完成任务。  
他站在加利福利亚州*的中央电脑主控室里，智脑的重新运行让他很快就查到了他要的信息。  
〖系统〗：丹妮拉·拉莫斯，坐标：北纬N32°42′56.66″ 西经W117°9′39.90″  
狩猎变成了反狩猎。  
猎人和猎物对换了身份。  
莎拉·康纳倒在血泊之中，看着这台无情的杀人机器将胳膊化作利刃，刺向丹妮的心脏。  
十分钟前还在和她吵闹谈笑的“救世主“在她的注视下闭了眼。  
狗娘养的……莎拉·康纳知道，失去了格蕾丝，它们面对Rev-9，连1%的胜算都没有，她咒骂了一句，然后闭上了眼。  
〖系统〗：任务完成。  
〖系统〗：打开时空门。  
〖系统〗：滋……滋……干扰……滋……  
Rev-9的骷髅形态看着自己的拟人形态*将一根光缆接入自己的智脑终端。  
〖系统〗：警告！初始化设置失败。  
〖系统〗：警告！Rev-9终结者终端受损。  
〖系统〗：警告！Rev-9终结者终端下线。  
骷髅不解的问道：“你在做什么？”  
明明是自己的本体，可丹对这具骷髅却怎么也瞧不顺眼，他敢打赌，安娜不会喜欢这个丑家伙的。  
〖系统〗：自动激活1%……7%……23%……75%……100%。  
〖系统〗：启动。  
骷髅形态重新进入皮肤之中，丹看了两具女尸一眼，便匆匆离去。  
至于丹妮拉·拉莫斯的生死状况，那是另一个故事。  
这不是丹最后一次见到丹妮，在必然会到来的未来，他们会再次相逢。

安娜是蜷着身子入睡的，这个姿势说明她极没有安全感。  
丹脱掉皮夹克，光着身子钻进了被子里。  
他的手轻揉女人的小腹，那里微微凸起，显然他存在里头的东西还在，这个认知让丹高兴了起来。  
〖系统〗：主机情绪波动，请调控。  
〖系统〗：人类女性，26岁，心跳80次/分钟，正常；血糖65毫克%，偏低……体内检测到液体金属。  
“丹？”腹部的压迫感让安娜醒来。  
她见到丹顿时叫了出来“丹！”  
丹微笑的将安娜环抱在怀里。  
他舔了舔安娜的耳垂，然后感受到怀里的女体浑身哆嗦。  
“不要……”  
“为什么不要？”安娜很少拒绝他，丹认真的思索了一番，重启智脑让他事半功倍，他很快就从“女人生气的万千理由”中找到了最合理的解释。  
“你是因为我突然消失而生气？”  
安娜没有否认，丹撩开她脸颊的乱发，亲了她一下。  
人类喜欢亲吻，比起纯粹的性行为，情话、爱抚、亲吻都能使他们的快乐加倍。  
安娜想问他丹妮是谁，想问他这两天去哪儿了，想问他到底打哪儿来，可她最后只问出一句：“你是什么。”  
丹已经松开了压着安娜小腹的手，可安娜却察觉腹中的异物蠢蠢欲动。  
“我是终结者Rev-9，也是你的丹”  
丹说完之后，在安娜腹内安生了两日的液体金属滑出她的体外，渐渐与丹融为一体，而少了异物堵塞的女人失禁的尿了一地。  
在安娜略显凄惨的哭喊声中，丹进入了她正在喷水的下体。  
〖系统〗：自动识别——安娜·布朗  
〖系统〗：权限设置——安娜·布朗，高级权限，保护等级：12级（最高）  
Rev-9的眼中出现一个红色的小圆点。  
可当他再次看向安娜时，那里已经什么都没有了，只剩墨一般的漆黑。  
“安娜？”男人像是在确认辨别确认眼前的女人。  
“嗯？”安娜用气音作为回答。  
“安娜”，丹在安娜的脖颈嗅了嗅，满足的轻声唤她。  
可惜脑子里有两个煞风景的声音同时响起。  
〖系统〗：呼吸40次/分，心率120次/分，体内血液流向体表，皮下浅表血管充血。乳房充血。手、足痉挛，阴道内壁肌肉颤抖，每隔0.8秒收缩一次，已持续4秒，预计将在1.5秒后潮吹。  
系统提示音停止时，丹察觉到安娜体内涌出一股与先前不同的粘液。  
他知道，这种时候不能猛干女体，她受不住。  
他正想温柔的爱抚她，吻遍她的全身，另一个声音响起了，它来源于他身体里那具丑陋的碳合金骷髅。   
“她也是我的”  
丹垂下眼眸，以此来掩饰心中暴虐的杀意。

*注：圣地亚哥市位于加利福尼亚  
*注：《终结者：黑暗命运》中Rev-9被设定为可一分为二的机器人，两个机器人都可以独立作战。但当一场战斗结束后，这具骷髅形态会重新进入皮肤，合二为一。


	8. Chapter 8

（八） 心  
人类渺小脆弱，他们的骨骼甚至承受不了几磅力。  
人类自大虚伪，他们擅长欺骗、愚弄彼此。  
人类麻木卑微，他们可以为了活命放弃做为一个人的尊严。  
可这是它选定的人类。

“丹……不，不行”安娜的眼神里流露的是真实的抗拒。如果是普通的机器，它会听从系统的建议，放弃这个举动；如果是丹，他会用更温柔的方式达成目的，毕竟他比谁都知道，这个女人有多好哄。  
可现在在安娜身上肆虐的，却是由骷髅掌控的主人格。  
这个原因要从昨晚说起，丹对Rev-9拥有绝对控制权，大多数时候，骷髅形态只能是服从他的指令罢了。  
可源于丹对骷髅产生的杀意，以及改造后新系统的不稳定，让骷髅形态轻而易举的夺取了这具身体的主控权。  
而丹，只能被困在自己的身体内，眼睁睁的看着安娜被侵犯。  
“痛……”  
安娜被“丹”按在餐桌上，以后入的姿势被贯穿。  
“丹”一言不发，没有情话，没有爱抚，仿佛在他眼里，她只是个用来泄欲的工具一般。  
如若不是安娜知道，丹本身并没有性欲这样东西，她险些要以为自己是他的禁脔。  
想到这个，安娜一阵心软。  
“也许这是丹为了他学的‘新技巧’？“  
安娜放松身体配合丹的动作，也期望这样能让自己好受一些。  
可显然没有，“丹“似乎察觉到安娜并没有以往的快感，他不悦的看着安娜。  
他拔出阴茎，再重重插入。  
粗暴的性爱没能调动起安娜身子里的热情，她的下体干涩，再加上巨物无情的穿梭，简直堪称一场凌虐。  
安娜觉得自己的阴道要起火了。  
她勾起腿，蜷着脚趾，尽管她不断告诉自己配合“丹”，可她身体的每个细胞都在抗拒。  
下一秒，丹把她拉近了自己的怀里。  
“疼了？”  
这才是她熟悉的丹。  
她委屈的垂着泪，也不知是怎么了，在丹面前，她娇气的不得了，连一点苦头都吃不得。  
“疼”安娜可怜巴巴的开口。  
丹俯下身子查看她的伤处，贝肉通红一片，内壁上泛着血丝，隐隐透着凄厉的美。  
丹的手上的动作没有丝毫亵玩，他知道女人经不起过多的刺激，他悉心的为她上药后，把她搬回床上，哄她入睡。  
做完这一切，他才有闲工夫和那个混账算帐。  
“你该死！”  
骷髅形态已脱离丹的本体，此刻他正被丹按在地上捶打。  
液体金术是高新材料，即使在未来，也是最尖端的科技成果。  
〖系统〗：你们本是一体，谁做主控不都一样。  
不，当然不一样，女人体内的柔软和高热，任谁都想独占。

系统接到丹的指令。  
〖系统〗：剥除碳合金骷髅形态，成功率0%  
〖系统〗：Rev-9原始机型设定为一套系统，两副身躯。若剥离其中一副，主机想陷入休眠状态，无法运行。  
丹黑着脸回到安娜身边。  
“我很抱歉”  
他知道女人已经醒了。  
她把脑袋靠在他胸前，轻轻蹭了蹭，这又是一种新奇的感觉，丹突然明白为什么人类喜欢饲养宠物了。  
毛茸茸的小猫靠在自己怀里撒娇，这感觉真不坏。  
“你不需要道歉，那不是你“  
安娜的语气肯定极了。  
“他不是我，却是我的一部分“  
“以后他还会出现吗？“  
丹吻着安娜的眉眼，她的鼻，她的唇。  
“我不知道，这是个意外“丹很诚实，Rev-9是完美的杀人神兵，可连他的创造者都没有想过，这台完美机器遇到的最大问题，竟然是体内两个自我的对立。  
“我会保护你的，我保证“  
安娜以微笑作为回答，她从来都知道答案，不是吗。  
丹看着安娜靠在自己胸前的睡颜，感觉胸腔里不存在的器官跳动了两下。  
这是人类心脏的位置。  
它为这个女人跳动。

人类暴躁、虚荣、自私、狭隘、贪婪。  
可他爱上了一个人类。


	9. Chapter 9

番外  
2036年。  
世界已混乱一片。

正如T-800和Rev-9预测的一样，注定要到来的未来到来了。  
丹妮成了人类领袖，领导反叛军与“联盟“对立。  
而这一切，和安娜没有太大的关系，她已经在防空洞里生活了10年了。  
机器人是在第三次技术革新后开始意识觉醒，它们很快就将人类世界搞得一团糟，剩余的幸存者只能像镰刀下的羔羊一样东躲西藏。  
又过了两年，地球被机器人所统治。  
这时，丹妮拉·拉莫斯凭空出现。  
“她说与你是旧相识“安娜看着电视上的干练女人，无论如何也无法将她与当年漫展的年轻女人联系到一起。  
丹看了眼电视，他对曾经的任务目标已经没多少记忆了。  
“哦“丹给出了肯定的答复。旧相识，算是吧，毕竟她杀了他一次，而他也杀了她一次。  
丹突然觉得有意思极了，这个叫丹妮的女人率领幸存的人类反抗机器人的残暴统治。可她的追随者是否知晓，这个女人，也已经是机器的一部分呢？  
丹很清楚自己当初对女人下的杀手。  
她一定是有什么奇遇才能重新活过来。  
最大的可能，就是她做了生化改造。  
好吧，丹对这个没兴趣。可安娜却想起了什么来。  
感受到她突然低落的情绪，丹伸手搂她。  
安娜却挣开了他的拥抱，徒留丹一个人对着空空的怀抱发愣。  
“你好，安娜”，骷髅形态的Rev-9从外头找到了午餐肉罐头，它迫不及待的向安娜炫耀，“今天有个好收成”  
安娜轻轻拍了拍骷髅的脑袋，就像小时候拍邻居家的金毛犬一样。  
她第一次见到骷髅从丹体内分离时，差点没吓死，而现在，他们已经相处的很好了。  
看，人就是这样，总有办法适应环境。  
就像电视上的那些“反叛军”一样。  
不过安娜也知道，她不是丹妮，她这样的废物出去就只有一个下场。

“你惹安娜生气了“骷髅面无表情的走到丹身边，他的声音里有淡淡的埋怨，还有掩不住的得意”而我今天从Costco*里找到了适合安娜的新衣服“  
“闭嘴“丹对骷髅从来没有好眼色。  
但不得不说，这个蠢家伙帮了自己不少忙。  
至少有他在，自己就可以每天陪着安娜，他可没忘记上次他将安娜独自一人留在防空洞的后果。  
防空洞不是个好居所，但比起外头已经算是仙境了。  
丹设置了许多屏障，让“联盟“的人误以为呆在这里的是他们的成员，所以这里从来没有遭受过机器人的攻击。  
可遭难有时并不止来源于敌人，还来源于自己的同类。  
丹找寻食物回来后，看到的是满地的血污和崩溃的安娜。  
“我杀了人……“安娜像个提线木偶一样，随着丹的动作而动作。  
丹从她手里夺下枪，又把她从血泊里扶起来，他利落的在浴缸里蓄满热水，把安娜浸到水里。  
可这仍无济于事。  
早在进入防空洞没多久后，丹就发现了安娜的心里异常。  
〖系统〗：长期生活在黑暗、封闭的环境中，会导致人患上幽闭恐惧症。该症是对封闭空间的一种极端恐惧并伴随焦虑的综合症。  
这就是促成丹分离出骷髅形态的本来目的。

安娜也曾做过带着丹去拯救世人的美梦。  
可她知道，自己只是个懦弱的小漫画家，做不了“神奇女侠”*。  
“丹……”  
“嗯？”丹将背朝自己的安娜纳入怀里。  
“丹妮是你的朋友吗？”  
“不是”丹亲吻安娜的脖子。  
〖系统〗：她在吃醋。  
丹笑出声来，他察觉到问题的根源了。  
“如果你不喜欢丹这个名字，可以重新替我取一个”丹含住安娜的耳朵。  
“不……”  
丹太熟悉安娜的身体，微微几个动作就叫安娜输的一塌糊涂。  
“我只是不喜欢你的名字和别的女人有关联”  
安娜觉得自己很不讲理，她和丹已经在一起17年了，她比谁都清楚丹对除了她以外的人事抱有什么样的态度。  
她见过丹有多无情。  
在混乱之初，安娜也试图救济过其他人，而那些人看到丹的能力后，无不臣服、献媚，他们试图用金钱、美人、权力来诱惑他。  
当然，他们的下场是被丹丢出去“喂”机器。  
安娜见过其他的Rev-9，它们都不是丹。  
她的丹是唯一的至宝。  
“我为我的任性感到抱歉”  
丹用拇指揉搓安娜的红唇，许是长久不见阳光，安娜的皮肤更加白皙，上头还残留着昨晚激烈情事的印子，显得淫靡至极。  
“嘘，安娜，你不用跟我道歉，我是你的丹，属于你的丹”，丹把阴茎插入女人体内。  
里头的软肉和肉棍已经很熟悉了，在它进入的一瞬就紧紧的缠着它不放。  
“你要知道，在这个世界上，除了你，我和谁都没关系”  
安娜浑身发软，丹知道，她要高潮了。  
她现在越来越不经碰，有时一个舌吻就能把她送上巅峰。  
系统告诉丹，这个表现说明安娜被“操熟了”  
情事过后，丹用脱下的衣物草草擦去二人身上的体液，大多都是安娜的体液。  
他不像过去那样，抱着熟睡的安娜去浴室清洗，而是搂着她入睡。尽管他根本不需要休息，他知道，自己的行为举止越来越像一个人类。  
他也知道，这是因为谁。

丹看着自防空洞天顶一掠而过的飞行器，紧紧抱着安娜。  
她身上的腥甜味让他沉醉，可他还是松开了她。  
“你欺骗安娜”，骷髅拦在实验室门口。  
“滚开，丑鬼”丹对自己的另一部分毫不客气，他自骷髅手里夺回微型反应堆。  
“安娜说过，她不接受身体改造”骷髅的声音平淡无波，但丹知道，它在生气。  
“你可以去向安娜告状“丹赤裸着上身，一支手插在裤兜里满不在乎的说道”二十年后，安娜会遭受疾病的折磨，会衰老，会死“  
骷髅猛地停住了脚步。  
安娜会死……？  
这个认知让她感到害怕。  
安娜是系统的最高权限，是它的保护目标。安娜死了……它怎么办？  
骷髅感到迷茫。  
“快滚吧，别碍事，蠢蛋“丹三两句就打发了骷髅，他打开音响，皇后乐队的《Made In Heaven》在他的工作室里回响。

没有安娜的日子？  
——那一天永远不会到来。  
丹看着手中的微型反应堆，轻声许诺。

*注：Costco：美国最大的连锁会员制仓储量贩店  
*注：DC漫画《神奇女侠》中的女主角，电影由盖尔·加朵饰演


End file.
